Hansel y Gretel O Fred y George
by Neran
Summary: Básicamente el cuento de siempre con estos dos revoltosos pelirrojos de protagonistas. Para el Reto "Érase una vez".


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, el cuento de los Hnos. Grimm. Y yo (desgraciadamente) no gano nada con esto.**

Fic creado para el **Reto Érase una vez** del foro Retos de Harry Potter. Disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

Erase una vez... Dos hermanos caminaban tranquilamente por un bosque quizá demasiado denso. Tan denso que el sol ni siquiera se reflejaba en sus cabellos pelirrojos. Uno de ellos iba jugando con un palo largo, con el que azotaba las hojas, las ramas, las piedras y todo cuanto se cruzara en su camino sin demasiado interés. El otro miraba a su alrededor, deteniéndose para observar una flor de un curioso color o algún insecto que fuera de su infantil interés.

—¿No crees que estamos un poco lejos ya, Fred? —Preguntó uno de los niños al que estaba danzando con el palo en sus manos. El niño no dejó su actividad para contestar a su hermano.

—¿Eh? Que va, George, seguro que si damos diez pasos hacia atrás podemos ver la casa. —El niño llamado George se encogió de hombros, levantándose del suelo donde había estado pinchando una hormiga con un palito y continuando su camino dando pequeños brinquitos para alcanzar a su hermano.

Al rato Fred se detuvo, acariciándose el estómago distraídamente con una mano y mirando a George, quien de nuevo estaba agachado en el suelo.

—Tengo hambre, George. —Sentenció el niño sin miramientos. —Quizá deberíamos volver, mamá tendrá lista la cena.

—Sí, me muero de hambre. —Corroboró el otro, levantándose y siguiendo a su hermano en dirección contraria por la que ellos pensaban que habían llegado a ese pequeño claro del bosque que bordeaba su casa.

Los niños caminaron, pero la casa no se veía por ninguna parte. Al rato George se sentó en el suelo, apesadumbrado y a punto del llanto.

—¡Nos hemos perdido! —Gritó a todo pulmón, ignorando el bufido exasperado que abandonó la boca de su hermano. —¡Todo por tu culpa, Fred!

—¡De eso nada, has sido tú quien no sabía por donde iba! —Contraatacó el otro, dándole en la cabeza con un diminuto dedo acusador.

George se levantó, furioso y con la cara llena de pecas totalmente roja y se arrojó contra su hermano. Entonces los dos cayeron al suelo y rodaron por una pequeña pendiente de hierba, enzarzados en una pelea de uñas, dientes y tirones de pelo. Solo les detuvo el discreto sonido de una tosecilla.

Inmediatamente los niños se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, temerosos de ver a su madre con los brazos en jarras a punto de darles una buena paliza por pelearse de esa manera. Pero Molly Weasley no estaba alli.

—Niños... No deberíais pelearos así... ¿Os habéis perdido? —Ambos hermanos se giraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Allí había una mujer alta, con el pelo negro cayéndole en desordenados bucles por los hombros que les miraba con unos intensos ojos negros parcialmente ocultos bajo unos párpados gruesos.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, sobándose las raspaduras de rodar por el suelo. No dijeron nada, pero la extraña mujer siguió hablando.

—¡Vaya, estáis cubiertos de heridas! Venid aquí a que os las cure. —Se acercó un poco a ellos, pero los dos niños retrocedieron con cara de desconfianza. —¿Tenéis hambre? Mirad mi casa, está totalmente hecha de dulces, ¡comed los que queráis!

Las caras pícaras de Fred y George se iluminaron al percatarse esta vez de lo que la mujer de la larga túnica negra señalaba a su espalda; la gran casa hecha, efectivamente, de dulces. Los dos ignoraron la mano que la mujer les tendía y corrieron hacia la casa, hambrientos como estaban.

—¡Esto es genial, George! —Gritó Fred mientras se comía la cornisa de una ventana hecha de barquillo.

—Sí, Fred, ¡mira cuantos dulces! —Corroboró George lamiendo un barrote de caramelo. —¡Qué simpática es esta mujer!

A sus espaldas la mujer sonreía mientras les observaba.

—Dentro hay una tarta de manzana esperando a que os la comáis, niños. —Dijo ella. Fred y George se miraron de nuevo, parecían otra vez nerviosos.

—Mamá siempre nos dice que no hablemos con extraños. —Dijo George, cogiendo la mano de su hermano. La mujer se agachó un poco, sonriendo amablemente.

—Mi nombre es Bellatrix, ¿y vosotros?

—¡Yo me llamo Fred, él es George! —Gritó Fred levantando la mano y sonriendo feliz. Bellatrix sonrió un poco más al dirigirse de nuevo a ellos.

—Ahora ya nos conocemos.

Y los dos niños entraron corriendo en la casa en busca de esa supuesta tarta de manzana. Bellatrix cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

La bruja cumplió lo prometido, sacó pasteles y dulces para los dos gemelos hasta que a estos no les cabía ni un solo bocado más en sus abultadas barriguitas. Entonces la bruja sonrió.

—¿Estaban ricos? —Preguntó a los niños. Estos, sentados en una pequeña mesa, solo atinaron a mirarla sonrientes y con cara de satisfacción. —Bien, entonces quiero que hagáis algo por mi.

Y Bellatrix levantó la varita y la movió en el aire, atando una cuerda al pie de Fred. George gritó alarmado. La bruja movió otra vez la varita y una fregona y un cubo aparecieron en los pequeños brazos del otro niño.

—¿Habéis comido bien, no? ¡Pues ahora tú a limpiar! ¡Esto es una pocilga! —Gritó Bellatrix alzando los brazos y haciendo que los dos niños se levantaran corriendo de la mesa.

—Pero... —George se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, observando el tobillo atado de su hermano. —¿Porqué Fred no tiene que limpiar? ¡No es justo!

Bellatrix soltó un suspiro exasperado, agarrando con fuerza el antebrazo de George y mirándole a los ojos, tan cerca, que obligó al niño a retroceder un paso.

—No te preocupes, renacuajo, de momento tienes más suerte que él, ¡me lo cenaré esta noche! —Y soltó el brazo de golpe, llenando la habitación de siniestras risotadas.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro en un momento de incomprensible desesperación.

—¡A limpiar he dicho!

Y George cogió la fregona y se puso manos a la obra mientras su hermano se sentaba en el suelo y le observaba.

—Qué mal... —Se escuchó la infantil voz de Fred suspirar en un momento dado. George se volvió para mirar a su hermano con cara de pena.

—Podría ser peor, Fred. —Respondió el niño. —Podría comernos a los dos.

—¡No me refería a eso! —Contestó el otro niño, visiblemente indignado. —¿No te das cuenta? No llegaremos a casa para cenar... ¡Y nos perderemos la cena!

—Tienes razón, es grave. —Contestó George, apoyándose indolentemente en el palo de la fregona que sujetaba mientras miraba hacia todos los rincones, tratando de pensar en algún modo de evitar su aciago destino. —Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Sí, pero podríamos llevarnos un trozo de pared. —Contestó Fred, lamiendo con cuidado y esmero uno de los muros.

—Sí, sí, así tendremos algo dulce siempre que queramos. —Respondió entusiasmado el otro, acercándose a su hermano y dándole unos golpecitos a la pared, sonaba a hueco.

—Y no les daremos nada a Bill y Percy. —Siguió diciendo Fred mientras daba golpecitos también. —A Charlie sí, me cae bien, siempre nos tapa con mamá.

En eso estaban cuando apareció de nuevo Bellatrix por la puerta.

—¡¿Qué estáis haciendo niños del demonio? —Gritó la bruja al ver su pared. Los gemelos habían conseguido hacer un agujerito en el muro del tamaño de uno de sus pequeños puños. Los dos niños se apartaron de la pared en el acto. —¡Mi pared! ¡Maldición, debería comeros a los dos!

Bellatrix se acercó a la pared preocupada, a inspeccionar el tamaño del daño, agachándose y olvidándose de los revoltosos niños por un instante.

Fred y George se miraron, de uno de los amplios bolsillos de la túnica de la bruja sobresalía una varita oportunamente descuidada. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los rostros llenos de pecas de los dos niños antes de que Fred, el que estaba más cerca, alargara la mano y cogiera la varita.

—¡Bien! —Gritó George, Bellatrix se giró hacia ellos, ligeramente alarmada. En ese instante Fred estiró el brazo, apuntándola con su propia varita. Los dientes de la bruja se apretaron con rabia durante un solo instante antes de mudarse su cara de nuevo en una falsa amable sonrisa.

—Cariño... ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Devuélvemelo, ¿quieres? No es un juguete. —Avanzó un paso hacia ellos pero Fred enarboló de nuevo la varita.

—¡Quieta ahí, no te muevas o te transformo en una babosa! —Gritó ahora el niño. La bruja se quedó donde estaba y levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

—Está bien... Está bien, tranquilos, ¿qué queréis? —Bellatrix sonrió con su sonrisa mas dulce e inocente. —Se aceptar una derrota.

—¡Queremos más dulces! —Gritó George.

—¡Si, y un montón de dinero! —Continuó Fred.

—¡Y una escoba voladora nueva!

—¡Dos! ¡Y que sean bonitas! —Fred le echó una significativa mirada a su hermano acompañada con una gran sonrisa. —No se la pienso dejar a nadie.

—Está bien, niños... —Bellatrix avanzó un paso sigilosamente sin parar de sonreír. —Pero... Para que os dé todo eso tenéis que devolverme la varita.

—¡Ni hablar! —Gritó Fred, de nuevo tenso. —¿Piensas que somos tontos?

—Sí, Fred, eso es lo que ha pensado. —Completó George, sonriendo malicioso y mirando a su hermano. —Creo que tendremos que enseñarle a no subertimarnos.

—¡Claro! —Y Fred levantó la varita al tiempo que hacía una floritura no demasiado complicada con ella. —¡_Engorgio_!

Inmediatamente la nariz de la bruja empezó a aumentar de tamaño rápidamente ante el asombro e incredulidad de Bellatrix. Los gritos de la bruja contrastaron de manera extraña con las risas descontroladas del par de niños pelirrojos. La bruja se sujetó la nariz, espantada y cada vez más roja de rabia.

—¡Malditos mocosos!

Inmediatamente comenzó a perseguir a los niños por la habitación, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que de ellos eran dos y no podía correr detrás de ambos. Fred reía y corría mientras lanzaba pequeños hechizos por encima de su cabeza. Luego le lanzaba la varita a George, quien también sabía una buena colección de hechizos que había aprendido de sus hermanos mayores.

—¡Ya te tengo renacuajo! —Gritó triunfal Bellatrix, acorralando a George en una esquina de la habitación.

—¡Diffingo avis! —Gritó el niño desesperado, las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente. Ni siquiera sabía qué hechizo había lanzado.

Solo se escuchó un pequeño grito de la bruja antes de que el hechizo morado del niño le diera de lleno. Instantes después, donde había estado la figura alta y oscura de Bellatrix había ahora una gallina negra con una doblada cresta de color rojo. Los dos niños abrieron los ojos que habían cerrado con fuerza antes de que George lanzara el hechizo.

—¡Ja! —Rió Fred, avanzando hasta la gallina y apretándole un poco el cuello. — ¿Qué te parece? Al final sí que te acordabas del hechizo de Charlie para transformar en gallina.

—Parece que sí... —Suspiró George, visiblemente aliviado. —¿Y ahora que hacemos con ella?

Fred levantó la gallina y la miró con detenimiento en actitud meditativa.

—No lo sé, solo es una gallina después de todo, ¿la soltamos? —George se encogió de hombros antes de asentir y Fred dejó la gallina en el suelo que salió corriendo por la puerta.

—Lo malo es que al final no nos ha dado dinero. —Suspiró Fred, visiblemente decepcionado.

—Bueno, al menos no nos ha comido. —Contestó George, agitando descuidadamente la varita de la bruja y tocando sin querer un trozo de pared de jengibre.

Un ruido de algo al ser arrastrado les distrajo.

—¡Eh, mira, George! —Exclamó Fred, visiblemente entusiasmado, señalando hacia el lugar de la pared en el que había tocado la varita. —Un cofre.

—¡El tesoro de la bruja! —Gritó el otro niño, igual entusiasmado.

Ambos se precipitaron hacia la pared abierta y sacaron el sencillo cofre y lo pusieron en el suelo entre los dos. Abrieron la caja y ambos soltaron una gran exclamación

—¡Mira eso, como brilla!

—¡Es genial, hay de todos los colores! —Gritó George.

Estaban investigando el brillante y colorido contenido del cofre de la bruja Bellatrix cuando sin previo aviso la puerta de la casa se abrió. Los dos gemelos se giraron hacia la puerta alarmados de que la bruja hubiera vuelto.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios...?

—¡Mamá! —Exclamaron los dos niños al ver a su madre en la puerta de la habitación.

Los dos niños corrieron hacia la señora Weasley, plantada con los brazos en jarras en el umbral. Con una de sus manos sujetaba el cuello de una gallina negra.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo en un sitio tan extraño? ¡Llevamos buscándoos toda la tarde! —Gritó, parecía furiosa con el par de pillos.

—Pero mamá... —El pequeño George, que apenas llegaba a la cintura de la mujer, estiró con su manita del bajo de la túnica de su madre. —Había una bruja y quería comernos y...

—Sí, mamá, ¡mira el tesoro de la bruja! —Señaló Fred la caja llena de joyas. La señora Weasley se agachó en el suelo y ahogó una exclamación.

—¡Tengo hambre, mamá! —Exclamó de nuevo George, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de su madre.

—¡Sí, yo también! ¿Qué hay para cenar? —Preguntó ahora Fred. La señora Weasley miró a sus dos hijos, sujetando la gallina y el cofre como aturdida.

—Me parece que pollo, hijos...

—¡Genial! ¡Me encanta el pollo! —Exclamaron los dos niños mientras echaban a correr hacia el exterior de la casa. Su madre salió tras ellos y juntos volvieron a la Madriguera.

La señora Weasley ni siquiera se preguntó qué diablos estaban haciendo sus hijos en aquella extraña casa aquella tarde. Un cofre lleno de joyas era explicación más que suficiente.

Aquella noche, mientras los dos revoltosos niños masticaban pollo, Molly Weasley abrazó a sus hijos con fuerza, pensando que, hicieran lo que hicieran, a partir de aquel momento a ella le daría igual. Ya lo habían compensado con creces.

Fin.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
